T-51 power armor (Fallout 4)
(furniture) |footer = }} T-51 power armor is a set of power armor appearing in Fallout 4. Background The T-51b was the most advanced power armor in wide-scale use before the outbreak of the Great War. First seeing service, and inherently, great success, in the Anchorage Reclamation campaign, the T-51 power armor soon became standard issue for the army's armored infantry regiments. Developed at the West Tek research facility, the T-51 was the peak of pre-War power armor technology. It saw continuous service toward the end of the resource wars, and is thought to be the force that drove the Chinese out of Anchorage. The T-60 power armor was developed after the resource wars. Characteristics The armor is fitted with a back-mounted TX-28 MicroFusion Pack which generates an output power of 60,000 Watts to power the HiFlo hydraulic systems built into the frame of the suit. Made of a poly-laminate composite, the shell of the T-51 is lightweight and capable of absorbing over 2500 Joules of kinetic impact. The 10-micron-thick silver ablative coating can reflect laser and other radiation emissions without damaging the composite subsurface, and the eyeslit for the helmet is made of bullet proof glass to protect the wearer from any projectiles. It also includes a waste recycling system that can convert human waste into drinkable water, enhancing the user's survival ability. The armor usually carries enough fuel to last a century. As with all power armor in the Commonwealth, a power armor frame is required to mount T-51 power armor, and pieces spawned can vary from A to F models. Armor parts } |- |T-51b chest piece |260 |180 |300 |380 |21.0 |189 |? |Adhesive x5, Circuitry x2, Nuclear material x2 | |- |T-51b left arm |110 |80 |150 |95 |15.7 |136 |? |Adhesive x3, Aluminum x4, Circuitry x2 | |- |T-51b right arm |110 |80 |150 |95 |15.7 |136 |? |Adhesive x3, Aluminum x4, Circuitry x2 | |- |T-51b left leg |110 |80 |150 |95 |15.7 |136 |? |Adhesive x3, Aluminum x4, Circuitry x2 | |- |T-51b right leg |110 |80 |150 |95 |15.7 |136 |? |Adhesive x3, Aluminum x4, Circuitry x2 | |- ! Total !860 !610 !1050 !855 !96.4 !817 !? ! Adhesive x20, Aluminum x22, Circuitry x10, Nuclear material x2 ! |- |rowspan="7"| C |T-51c helm |180 |130 |150 |110 |13.1 |88 |? |Adhesive x3, Aluminum x6, Circuitry x3 | |- |T-51c chest piece |280 |200 |300 |440 |22 |198 |? |Adhesive x4, Aluminum x8, Circuitry x4, Nuclear material x4 | |- |T-51c left arm |130 |100 |150 |110 |16.5 |143 |? |Adhesive x3, Aluminum x6, Circuitry x3 | |- |T-51c right arm |130 |100 |150 |110 |16.5 |143 |? |Adhesive x3, Aluminum x6, Circuitry x3 | |- |T-51c left leg |130 |100 |150 |110 |16.5 |143 |? |Adhesive x3, Aluminum x6, Circuitry x3 | |- |T-51c right leg |130 |100 |150 |110 |16.5 |143 |? |Adhesive x3, Aluminum x6, Circuitry x3 | |- ! Total !980 !730 !1050 !990 !101.1 !858 !? !Adhesive x19, Aluminum x38, Circuitry x19, Nuclear material x4 ! |- |rowspan="7"| D |T-51d helm |200 |150 |150 |125 |13.8 |92 |? |Adhesive x4, Aluminum x8, Circuitry x3 | |- |T-51d chest piece |300 |220 |300 |500 |23 |207 |? |Adhesive x5, Aluminum x10, Circuitry x4, Nuclear material x5 | |- |T-51d left arm |150 |120 |150 |125 |17.2 |149 |? |Adhesive x4, Aluminum x8, Circuitry x3 | |- |T-51d right arm |150 |120 |150 |125 |17.2 |149 |? |Adhesive x4, Aluminum x8, Circuitry x3 | |- |T-51d left leg |150 |120 |150 |125 |17.2 |149 |? |Adhesive x4, Aluminum x8, Circuitry x3 | |- |T-51d right leg |150 |120 |150 |125 |17.2 |149 |? |Adhesive x4, Aluminum x8, Circuitry x3 | |- ! Total !1100 !850 !1050 !1125 !105.6 !895 !? !Adhesive x25, Aluminum x50, Circuitry x19, Nuclear material x5 ! |- |rowspan="7"| E |T-51e helm |220 |170 |150 |140 |14.3 |96 |? |Adhesive x4, Aluminum x10, Circuitry x4 | |- |T-51e chest piece |320 |240 |300 |560 |24 |216 |? |Adhesive x5, Aluminum x12, Circuitry x5, Nuclear material x6 | |- |T-51e left arm |170 |140 |150 |140 |18 |156 |? |Adhesive x4, Aluminum x10, Circuitry x4 | |- |T-51e right arm |170 |140 |150 |140 |18 |156 |? |Adhesive x4, Aluminum x10, Circuitry x4 | |- |T-51e left leg |170 |140 |150 |140 |18 |156 |? |Adhesive x4, Aluminum x10, Circuitry x4 | |- |T-51e right leg |170 |140 |150 |140 |18 |156 |? |Adhesive x4, Aluminum x10, Circuitry x4 | |- ! Total !1220 !970 !1050 !1260 !110.3 !936 !? !Adhesive x29, Aluminum x62, Circuitry x29, Nuclear material x6 ! |- |rowspan="7"| F |T-51f helm |240 |190 |150 |155 |15 |100 |Steel x5 |Adhesive x5, Aluminum x11, Circuitry x5 | |- |T-51f chest piece |340 |260 |300 |620 |25 |225 |Aluminum x1, Circuitry x1, Steel x8 |Adhesive x6, Aluminum x14, Circuitry x6, Nuclear material x7 | |- |T-51f left arm |190 |160 |150 |155 |18.7 |162 |Steel x5 |Adhesive x5, Aluminum x11, Circuitry x5 | |- |T-51f right arm |190 |160 |150 |155 |18.7 |162 |Steel x5 |Adhesive x5, Aluminum x11, Circuitry x5 | |- |T-51f left leg |190 |160 |150 |155 |18.7 |162 |Steel x5 |Adhesive x5, Aluminum x11, Circuitry x5 | |- |T-51f right leg |190 |160 |150 |155 |18.7 |162 |Steel x5 |Adhesive x5, Aluminum x11, Circuitry x5 | |- ! Total !1340 !1090 !1050 !1395 !114.8 !973 !Aluminum x1, Circuitry x1, Steel x33 !Adhesive x31, Aluminum x69, Circuitry x31, Nuclear material x7 ! |} Paint jobs * Hot Rod Flames paint: Increases Agility. * Hot Rod Hot Pink paint: Increases Agility. * Hot Rod Shark paint: Increases Agility. * Hot Rod Racing Stripes paint: Increases Agility * Outcast paint: Increases Intelligence * Slocum's Joe pink paint: Increases Charisma * Slocum's Joe tan paint: Increases Agility * Gunner captain paint: * Gunner corporal paint: * Gunner sergeant paint: * Minutemen armored cavalry paint: * Minutemen patriot paint: * Minutemen revolutionary paint: * Military paint: Increases Strength. * Railroad paint: Increases Perception. * Vault-Tec paint: Increases Charisma. * Winterized coating: Provides increased Energy Resistance. * Vim! paint job: Increases Strength. * Vim! Refresh paint job: Increases Agility. * Abraxo paint job: Increases Agility. * Sugar Bombs paint job: Increases Strength. * Nuka-Cola paint job: Increases Agility. This paint job is only found on the unique Nuka T-51 power armor. Variants * Piezonucleic power armor - Unique T-51 torso potentially obtained as a quest reward for finishing Cambridge Polymer Labs (see page for details). * Nuka T-51 power armor - Unique full set of T-51 armor with the unique Nuka-Cola paint job. Locations * Worn by Clint at the Quincy Ruins, it is guaranteed to be an almost full set of T-51 power armor. It is at the Overpass where Clint would normally be outside of his armor. * An incomplete suit is worn by Tessa at the nearby Quincy Police Station, though she may be wandering around nearby. Tessa's suit has only a T-51 power armor torso (possibly one that belonged to Clint) and the unique raider power armor right arm, Tessa's Fist. * Worn by an unnamed Gunner on the other side of Bradberton Overpass in Nuka-World, this suit is identical to Clint's. Nearby is a partial suit of level-dependent X-01 that can be worn by another Gunner if awoken. * Pieces can be bought from Rowdy at the Atom Cats garage. Notes * The T-51 is the only power armor model whose basic A-tier isn't primarily rusty. It always looks the same through all tiers unless a specific paint job is applied. It is also unique in that its basic coloration is not uniform - while the helmet, legs and forearms are a dull steel color, the chest piece and pauldrons are painted a faded olive drab, thus giving the armor's overall appearance a striking similarity to its Fallout 3 counterpart. ** Applying military paint to the A-tier will make it turn rusty. * The T-51 model seems to have reverted to the original power armor style from Fallout, given that the armor, especially the helmet, is much flatter than the T-51b from Fallout 3 and New Vegas, which was much bulkier. * In Far Harbor, a full set of T-51 power armor with multiple fusion cores lying around can be found in a cave next to a Vertibird wreckage on the sea floor, along with some loot. However, the aforementioned objects can only be reached using mods or console commands, as they lie right outside of the game boundary. It is unknown if Bethesda merely forgot to place the objects into the game boundaries. Gallery T51series_greentorso.jpg|A pre-release screenshot of T-51 in-game FO4 T-51 Loading Screen.jpg|An in-game description of the armor Fallout4 Render T51.jpg|T-51 early render FO4 T-51 Power Armor Art Book.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 Fallout 4 - Power Armor Frames Map.png|Map of power armor frame locations, T-51 armor pieces begin spawning around level 18 FO4 T-51_flames.png|Hot Rod Flames paint FO4 T-51_Shark.png|Hot Rod Shark paint FO4 T-51_hot_pink.png|Hot Rod Hot Pink paint FO4 T-51 military.png|Military paint FO4 T-51 vault tech.png|Vault-Tec paint FO4 T-51_Winterized.png|Winterized coating T-51_railroad.png|Railroad paint T-51 Vim.png|Vim! paint job T-51 Vim refresh.png|Vim! Refresh paint job T-51_Abraxo.png|Abraxo paint job T-51_sugar_bombs.png|Sugar Bombs paint job Nuka T-51.jpg|Nuka-Cola paint T-51_power_armor_Slocum's_Joe_pink_paint.png|Slocum's Joe pink paint T-51_power_armor_Slocum's_Joe_tan_paint.png|Slocum's Joe tan paint Racing stripes T-51.jpg|Hot Rod Racing Stripes paint Outcast T-51.jpg|Outcast paint Category:Fallout 4 power armor es:Servoarmadura T-51 (Fallout 4) ru:Силовая броня T-51 (Fallout 4)